


Placebo

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Disrespect, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploitation, Facials, Jealousy, Longing, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral, Other, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: A strange,livingversion of Bumblebee arrives on Cybertron, and is met with intense interest from Starscream and growing concern from his ghostly companion.





	Placebo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Starbee Week prompts "Continuity Crossover" and "Smut".
> 
> And yup, this is the SG!Bumblebee from [the fic I wrote for the "Shattered Glass" prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146904), but this fic diverges from that one in that while in the other story Bee got shot and "killed" by Shockwave and ended up haunting SG!Starscream, in this fic getting shot instead transported him across realities. So this SG!Bee hasn't been through all the relationship development with SG!Starscream that the other fic explores. 
> 
> Just a warning that while the sex in this fic is broadly consensual and enthusiastically enjoyed by the participants while it's happening, there's pushing of boundaries, slight injury, cruel/selfish intentions, and a general tone of...unwholesomeness involved.

Bumblebee wasn’t sure how or why getting shot in the back by that freak Shockwave had apparently transported him to some bizarro alternative universe, but honestly he wasn’t going to complain. He was getting really fragging sick of his own universe and its endless parade of fragged-up slag anyway, and given that this universe’s Cybertron was ruled by a ruby-opticed Starscream who was gazing at him with unmistakable lust and telling him to make himself at home, Bee figured he could make it work here.

“My Cybertron is a sanctuary for lost members of our kind from all across the stars, and I see no reason why I shouldn’t welcome wanders from across dimensions with the same open arms,” this bizarro Starscream declared magnanimously as he gave Bumblebee an intense look that made it clear the ‘open arms’ thing was not a metaphor where he was concerned. “I understand that it must be disorientating, finding yourself in a universe that is so like your own, yet strangely different, so if you should need anything at all, information, amenities, _companionship_ , don’t hesitate to come to me for help, and I will do my best to satisfy your needs.” The bizarro Starscream’s voice became a purr as he gazed at Bee like he was triple-filtered engex laced with circuit boosters.  

Bee wondered what it was about him that had inspired such blatant thirst in this far more _interesting_ edition of Starscream. When he had first been flung here and was discovered unconscious in the wastes of this weird Cybertron, it had taken some tests and a lot of irritating slagging questions to arrive at the realisation that Bee had traversed dimensions to end up where he was now. Every place and person in his own universe seemed to have a counterpart here, but the counterparts were all like some sort of fragged-up parodies of what they were in his reality. Bee hadn’t yet determined whether there was some sort of consistent difference between the people in the normal universe and their freaky doubles of this bizarro-verse, but the difference was clearly there, as this lusty Starscream made clear. The stuck-up Starscream of his universe had never looked twice at anyone other than his precious Megatron, and certainly never at Bee.

Bee had curiously asked where his own counterpart was, and this Starscream had told him that he’d died heroically a few years prior, which was the excuse he seemed to be using to shower Bee with all this attention in an attempt to seduce him. Bee figured that the most likely explanation for this Starscream’s behaviour was that he’d wanted to jump the wires of his counterpart, but the other Bee’s death had denied him the opportunity. Now that Bee had been flung across dimensions and dumped into his lap, this Starscream wasn’t about to let his second chance pass him by. Well, nice to know at least one Starscream on some layer of existence had taste.

“ _So generous_ ,” Bee replied with a smirk, “all this on offer without even any question of payment. But I assume there _is_ some sort of payment in order; your Cybertron might be a sanctuary, but I’m guessing it’s not a charity. After all, if every trans-dimensional vagrant like myself was just left to leech off your system, this world wouldn’t be as prosperous as it so clearly is. So tell me _Lord_ Starscream, what is that you want from me exactly?”

The bizarro Starscream placed a hand on Bee’s shoulder in what could have passed for a purely friendly manner if his intentions weren’t so obvious, and said, “My dear Bumblebee, if you want to contribute something to the glory of my empire, then I would be delighted to have your talents at my disposal. But I have no intension of rushing you; you deserve a period of adjustment as you integrate into society. Still, if your gratitude is really _so_ overwhelming that you feel that you really must do something to express it, I can assure you that any small gesture will be met with appreciation.” Bizarro Starscream’s touch became bolder as the hand on Bee’s shoulder wandered a little so that its fingers began to trace the length of one of Bee’s shoulder spikes. His optics similarly wandered as he gazed at the spike he was fondling with a look of intrigue, before his attention returned to Bee’s face with an over-exaggerated expression of innocence.   

_Oh yeah, he was **so** into him. _Bumblebee didn’t know what the frag his bizarro counterpart must have done to put this Starscream on the edge of a core meltdown for him, but he was more than happy to reap the benefit of his dead self’s efforts. The Starscream of his own universe had featured in Bumblebee’s self-servicing fantasies often enough; part of that had been due to the fact that he was a pretty piece of mesh (a trait he and his counterpart shared), but a much bigger factor had just been how utterly unattainable he was. This wasn’t just because he was the SiC of the enemy faction, it was as much due to the fact that Starscream was notorious for his fawning, slavish loyalty to Megatron, and whatever pretty equipment he kept under his panels was reserved for his master alone. Starscream had been as off-limits to most other Decepticons as he was Autobots, and knowing that he could never have him made Bumblebee want him all the more.

Bumblebee met the bizarro Starscream’s bold touch with an even bolder touch as he reached out and snaked an arm around his waist, before he pulled him in suddenly and forcefully so that their bodies were flush. Bizarro Starscream gave a small gasp and a little involuntary flutter of his wings, and Bee felt the jet’s frame start to heat up immediately, “I don’t go in for small gestures,” Bumblebee purred, “but I think you’ll appreciate what I have in mind.”

Bizarro Starscream shuddered in his grasp and Bumblebee felt an intoxicating rush of power knowing how badly Megatron’s personal pleasure drone wanted him. No one had ever turned Starscream’s head away from the mighty Megatron before; his love and devotion were utterly pure. It seemed that Starscream’s passionate obsession was a constant across universes, but here Bumblebee was the subject of that consummate devotion, and surely that put him on par- **no** , made him _better_ than the mighty Megatron. Megatron had Starscream, but Bumblebee took him, and that made him the better bot.

“Well then,” Starscream said huskily as he lifted his remaining hand to attend to the spikes on Bee’s other shoulder, “in that case I’m willing to receive your more sizable gesture.”

Bumblebee grinned wickedly as he moved his hand down Starscream’s back to slip between his legs and caress the burning panel found there, causing a needy moan to escape Starscream’s throat as his fans clicked on and he moved into Bee’s touch. Yes, beautiful, pure Starscream now belonged to him, and if there was one thing Bumblebee was certain of, it was that the more beautiful and pure a thing was, the more satisfying it was to corrupt it.

***

“ _Starscream_ _I really don’t think this is a good idea!_ ” Bumblebee squeaked as a moaning tangle of limbs stumbled right through his spectral form on the way to Starscream’s chambers. Starscream had that...interdimensional doppelgänger of Bee’s scooped up his arms and was carrying him through his doorway as the two of them made out with abandon, and Bumblebee _really_ didn’t know how he felt about that. Ever since his double had been found out in the wastes, Starscream had been intensely interested in him. Obviously Bumblebee himself had been pretty interested to learn that he had a trans-dimensional counterpart, but Starscream’s interest had been something else entirely. Given their unique relationship, Bumblebee could understand Starscream being particularly curious about a living version of Bumblebee that had shown up out of nowhere, but Bee hadn’t quite anticipated how much of that curiosity would prove to be, well, horny desperation.

Bumblebee and Starscream’s relationship was...complicated. They’d been enemies for the vast majority of both of their lives, but recently, ever since they’d somehow ended up stuck together the way they were, they’d started to see each other differently. Bumblebee had seen another side to Starscream that had caused him to re-evaluate his view of the other bot, which in turn had caused the hatred he’d once felt for him to transform into...more complicated feelings. Starscream in turn had grown steadily less hostile towards him; he certainly still liked to insult and argue with him, but his barbs had become less venomous and more playful, and he’d started to share increasingly personal thoughts and feelings with Bee.

Ultimately they were both lonely bots who only really had each other for company, so as strange as it was given who they were, maybe it was inevitable that they’d form some sort of attachment to each other. And yes, there had been an occasion or two where they’d been alone and Starscream had been a bit drunk or particularly frustrated and lonely and things between them had become a bit...charged, but thanks to Bumblebee’s incorporeal state their relationship couldn’t _really_ evolve in that sort of direction. Bumblebee hadn’t realised how much Starscream apparently regretted that until he saw how he behaved around a Bumblebee he could touch.

Bumblebee had become increasingly suspicious of this double of his since he’d appeared. When he was first discovered he’d thought that he was some sort of charlatan trying to masquerade as him returned to life, but when it was determined that he was apparently another version of him from a parallel universe, he became curious, while maintaining a measure of caution. The more he observed this other Bumblebee however, the more his distrust of him grew; it wasn’t that he didn’t think that he was really from another dimension, but he just got the increasing impression that he wasn’t a trustworthy person, or a good person at all. For a bot that looked so much him, he certainly didn’t act anything like him; he acted more like, well, like Starscream. As much as Bumblebee’s opinion of Starscream had improved recently, he still had to admit that he was bad person. A bad person Bee was strangely fond of, but a bad person all the same. A bad person who was now enthralled by another bad person that he didn’t seem to fully recognise for the bad person that he was. Starscream looked at this other Bee as though he was _Bee_.

And now Bee was getting some idea of how Starscream would be treating him if he were tangible.  

Starscream planted the other Bumblebee down on the edge of his recharge slab as he dropped to his knees in front of him and went straight to lavishing wet, sucking kisses over his wetware panels as his hands wandered over his thighs and dug into whatever seams they could find.

“ _Hnnnnggghhh_ _yeeeessssss_ ,” Bee’s doppelgänger moaned approvingly as his hands took hold of Starscream’s head and pulled him in even closer. Starscream’s lips and tongue were very thorough in their ministrations, and it wasn’t long before Bee’s double was letting his valve cover slide back and burying Starscream face in his dripping valve.

It occurred to Bumblebee as he stared at this display that this was non-consensual voyeurism, at least where his double was concerned anyway; Starscream was aware he was there and didn’t seem to care. But did it really count as voyeurism if he was watching another version of himself? Probably. Almost definitely. Yes. But…Bumblebee really didn’t feel comfortable leaving Starscream alone with this suspicious double of his. Normally Bee would trust Starscream (ha) to manage himself around shady characters, but Bumblebee got the distinct sense that Starscream didn’t have his full wits about him when it came to his doppelgänger. So as seedy as it was, Bee thought it best to stick around and keep an eye on Starscream while he had his face buried between the legs of a bot who looked an awful lot like himself.

Starscream ran his tongue over the valve from bottom to top before he leaned back a little, smacking his lips curiously, “You taste different,” he said with thoughtful surprise.

“Ngh, _focus_ ,” the other Bumblebee chided him as he pulled Starscream’s head back towards his valve. Starscream didn’t even object as he was forcibly face-planted back into the strange tasting array and he resumed his enthusiastic attention, delving into the opening with his tongue and gently sucking at the anterior node. The other Bumblebee groaned with pleasure as he gripped Starscream’s head tightly and ground his hips, grinding his crotch against Starscream’s face and covering it with his lubricants. Bee felt his frame begin to heat with a feeling that was either anger or...something else.

The doppelgänger Bee then adjusted his position slightly, leaning forwards and pulling Starscream’s head towards his spike cover, which Starscream proceeded to lavish with the same noisy attention. As Starscream gave a sucking kiss to the centre of the panel, the other Bumblebee retracted it without warning, and his spike pressurised directly into Starscream’s mouth. Starscream spluttered around it in shock for a moment, before he obediently began to suck. The other Bee pushed Starscream’s head back so that only the tip of his spike remained in his mouth, and then slammed Starscream’s head back towards his crotch so that he was swallowing him all once more. Starscream simply moaned in enthusiasm as the other Bee repeated the process over and over while groaning and grunting on the way to his climax. As the charge of overload started to crackle around his chest (which for this interdimensional interloper involved red sparks instead of blue) he suddenly pushed Starscream’s head back so that his spike popped out of his mouth, then quickly grabbed his spike and aimed it so that his transfluid splattered over Starscream face. The doppelgänger Bee gave a long, satisfied moan as his overload petered out while Starscream gazed up at him looking more lustful than ever, his face covered in transfluid, with some of having spilled into the vents crowning his head.

Bumblebee’s double looked down at the mess he’d made of Starscream with a self-satisfied expression, and then patted the recharge slab next to him and said, “Up on your hands and knees, I want to get a good look at that pretty little valve of yours.”

Starscream didn’t waste a second; he surged upwards and pounced onto the recharge slab next to the other Bee, positioning himself on his hands and knees so that his valve was facing him. Starscream then switched modes from unbridled eagerness to teasing coquettishness as he let his valve cover side back with torturous slowness to eventually reveal his glistening opening.

It took Bumblebee a few moments to realise that he was staring, at which point he quickly averted his gaze. His doppelgänger used no such discretion and stared greedily at what was being presented to him, before he leaned in to taste it. Starscream made a desperate noise as the doppelgänger stuck his tongue inside him and he pushed his hips back towards the stimulation. The doppelgänger then leaned back, his tongue still out and still connected to Starscream’s valve via a string of lubricant and oral fluid, before he licked his lips thoughtfully, “You do taste different don’t you?” he muttered. He leaned back in and licked at Starscream’s valve ponderously, like he was sampling some exotic alien delicacy and was trying to decide if its strange taste agreed with his palette, while Starscream whined with pleasure.  

Suddenly the double straightened up on his knees and tugged at Starscream’s hips so that his valve was lined up with the doppelgänger's spike, which he then took in hand to rub against Starscream’s opening, prompting a little noise of excitement from Starscream. He pushed the tip of his spike into the sopping valve as both he and Starscream groaned in gratification, and then started to work his way in gradually, his expression hazy with pleasure as he appeared to savour the sensations. Then when he was halfway sheathed, he suddenly pulled Starscream towards him as he jerked his own hips forward, burying himself all the way in with the swift, rough movement, making Starscream gasp.  

By this point Bumblebee’s frame was burning – with anger at the rough treatment this reprobate was giving Starscream without having first asked him for permission, and with another type of heat over the way Starscream seemed to be enjoying it all the same.

“Mmmm, are those magnets?” purred Bee’s depraved doppelgänger after making himself comfortable inside Starscream.

“That’s just the beginning,” Starscream replied huskily. Moments later the imposter started to moan loudly even though he hadn’t even started to move within Starscream. He took his hands from Starscream’s hips and flung them over the surface of Starscream’s wings as he slumped limply over Starscream’s back and groaned as though overwhelmed with sensation.  

“Y-you really are a _deluxe_ frag drone aren’t you?” the debauched doppelgänger managed to mutter approvingly through a haze of bliss, which prompted a chuckle from Starscream. Bumblebee now found the familiar feeling of frustration flavouring the mixing pot of emotions bubbling inside him; Starscream clearly had some kind of extra valve mod that was bestowing this bliss on the imposter Bumblebee, but neither of them were giving him any clue what exactly it was! Bee had a right to know because...because...because it could be important to protecting Starscream from this dangerous interdimensional interloper! This dangerous interdimensional interloper who was getting whatever treats Starscream had hidden within him that he clearly didn’t deserve. How could Starscream not realise that this guy was a complete prick? Nobody covered in that many spikes could ever be good news. A pair of horns on the head? A charming little accessory. Spikes all over the shoulders and on the wheels? Obvious psychopath. As the imposter gave another deep groan of gratification it made Bee so frustrated that it almost made him want to stick his head into Starscream’s abdomen so that he could phase through and see what exactly was happening in there – which was ridiculous of course, but for a second the absurd impulse was there.

“If you want to finish off like this I can certainly take you there, but I suppose that means you’ll have to provide your token of appreciation at some later date,” Starscream said smugly, prompting the imposter Bee lying on his back to pick himself up with a grumble, before he grabbed Starscream’s hips and pulled himself almost all the way out, and then buried himself back in with a violent thrust. “ _Ahhhhh_ _! That’s more like it,_ ” Starscream moaned in response to his rough treatment as the deviant doppelgänger continued his thuggish thrusting.

The imposter Bee moved his hands from Starscream’s hips to instead grab the base of his wings for purchase, causing Starscream to moan in pleasure as the sensor nodes located there were stimulated. The imposter started to squeeze the metal, making Starscream moan louder, until his moans became a yelp when the pressure passed from pleasure to pain. The fake Bee’s lips curled with cruel amusement and he removed his hands to reveal little dents in Starscream’s wings where his fists had squeezed them far too tight.

“ _Aww, there_ _there_ ,” the imposter cooed condescendingly as he soothingly stroked the wings where he’d damaged them, and Starscream’s engine simply purred with pleasure as he lifted his wings towards the touch of the very hands that had hurt them. Bumblebee felt his energon boil at the whole display; the imposter Bee callously hurting and damaging Starscream without his consent while finding amusement in his pain, and then Starscream seemingly finding nothing wrong with the imposter’s behaviour, as though such disrespect was completely acceptable. Couldn’t Starscream see that he could do better? Couldn’t he understand that the fake Bee had done nothing to deserve him?

The imposter returned his hands to Starscream’s hips and resumed his savage thrusts, as Starscream gave moans and cries and guttural noises of pleasure each time the imposter’s spike was harshly rammed into him. Although Starscream sounded like he was enjoying himself, Bumblebee moved round to the front of him to get a better look at his face, to check for any signs of pain, his ethereal spark spinning in concern and rage as he watched him used by his twisted double. But when Bee looked at Starscream’s face (still covered in fake Bee’s fluids), all he saw was a picture of rapturous bliss; his face was angled upwards and he looked almost as though he was caught in a moment of religious ecstasy – in stark contrast with the distinctly profane treatment he was getting at the hands (and spike) of Bee’s thuggish doppelgänger. Despite how far away he looked, Starscream managed to notice Bee in front of him, and when he did his optics became focused on him, and his expression grew no less rapturous. Starscream stared at Bee with... _worshipful adoration_ , and gratitude, as though the real Bee was the one giving him the immense pleasure he was so clearly experiencing. Bumblebee wished he was. Bumblebee would treat Starscream with the sort of courtesy and attention that would actually warrant such enjoyment.

As Starscream stared at Bee through his euphoria, Bee couldn’t help but stare back as a maelstrom of confused emotions battled in his spark. He felt rage and worry, frustration and deprivation, arousal and _burning jealousy_ , and as he looked into Starscream’s adoring optics, he felt adoration of his own. Without even really thinking about what he was doing, he reached out a hand to Starscream’s face as though to cup it, and when he did so Starscream shuttered his optics and leaned into the hand as though he could feel it against his cheek. A few moments later he opened his optics and stared at Bee again, who stared back, and as their optics locked Bee forgot about the brutish imposter that was currently using Starscream like an animal – that moment was theirs and theirs alone. After a couple of seconds Starscream started to tremble, and he let out a rapturous cry as ribbons of electricity started to spread out over his frame, and Bumblebee stared transfixed as Starscream rode an explosive overload.

Starscream collapsed forward onto his arms as the imposter Bumblebee continued to hold up his hips as he quickened his pace even more, making wild noises of pleasurable abandon as he carelessly used Starscream’s smoking and fizzling frame to chase his own overload. After a few seconds he caught it, and he ceased his thrusting and trembled as his alien overload washed over him. When it was over he remained where he was for a few moments – his hands on Starscream’s hips and his spike still sheathed inside Starscream’s valve as he stared into nothingness with a slack jaw – before he slowly slid his depressurising spike out and then flopped down backwards onto the recharge slab with a satiated look.

As the pretender lay there with that look on his face, Starscream groggily began to pick himself up before he crawled over to where the imposter lay, and then he wrapped himself around him, embracing the fake Bee with a look a deep satisfaction and adoration on his own face. The imposter Bee’s expression became one of surprise as his optics flickered over to the jet that was snuggling into him affectionately, then it became a look of smug amusement. He let Starscream remain curled up around him for about a minute before he lifted his hand to Starscream’s face and pushed him away. Starscream blinked in confusion as the imposter just laughed, “You Starscreams really are the same in every dimension aren’t you? Stupid, soppy things,” the fake Bumblebee shook his head with amusement as he climbed off the recharge slab and packed his interfacing equipment away. “That was alright. The taste’s weird but I’ve stuck my tongue in worse places. If I don’t find anything better to do we can try something that’s actually interesting next time. If there’s a next time.” And with that he just left without any goodbyes.

Starscream propped himself up on his arm and just stared at the door the imposter had exited through, looking lost and confused, like he wasn’t used to being on this side of such a situation and had no idea how to deal with it. As each moment passed more and more distress began to mix in with the look of confusion on his face, and he looked away from the door and down to where the fake Bee had been lying next to him a few minutes before. He then just collapsed back down onto the recharge slab and stared ahead – his expression almost blank if not for the subtle lingering notes of confusion and distress.  

The burning rage Bumblebee had been feeling towards his doppelgänger cooled somewhat as it was overwhelmed by a sense of pity for the state Starscream had been left in. Once upon a time Bee might have found this whole scenario comical – the idea of Starscream allowing himself to be so naively strung along by a callous manipulator not unlike himself, somehow failing to notice their obvious nature while expecting a genuine and tender emotional connection. Not long ago Bee might have considered this all to be delicious, poetic irony. But Bee was far too close to Starscream now to find anything about this funny or otherwise enjoyable. He knew enough about Starscream to know that this definitely wasn’t the first time he’d opened his spark to someone so readily only to be left feeling used. Bumblebee’s spark ached in sympathy as he saw the signs of pain hidden in Starscream’s blank expression.

Bumblebee climbed onto the recharge slab and lay where his double had been, facing Starscream. He saw subtle notes of fear and uncertainty creep into Starscream’s expression as he looked at him. Slowly, Bumblebee raised his hand to Starscream’s cheek as though to cup it, his own expression radiating gentleness, reassurance and affection. After some hesitation, Starscream slowly shuttered his optics and leaned into the hand as though he could feel it against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic when I'd only written the first part of the SG fic, but after finishing the SG fic I'm now curious to see how this situation would play out differently if it involved the SG!Bee from the end of that fic instead of the beginning. Maybe I'll write that version one day.


End file.
